Rik and Gip
by RosePedalMeddling
Summary: Rikku goes to Djose to help remodel Home. When memories of her childhood with Gippal flash through her mind, she can't help but have these confused feelings. 'Why did he leave? Why did he kiss me? When did he get so handsome...'


_A/N: Hello! Here's my first Rikku and Gippal story. I'd intended for this to be longer, but I just got stuck. So, short oneshot is short. (Sorry, had to use that at some point…) I hope you enjoy! More author notes at the bottom…on with the story!_

**Rik and Gip**

Rikku stepped back, admiring the floating rocks and the electricity washing over the entire building. With a grunt and a shove, she pushed open the heavy doors of the Djose temple, now currently the Machine Faction headquarters. This place, how familiar, yet at the same time it wasn't. How many times she'd been here, she couldn't say.

Well, lucky her. Now she got to be here every day. After Spira was restored to its peaceful and organized state, the Al Bhed had started working on Home. Though they were scattered all over Spira, many have travelled to Djose or Bikanel to help.

Restoring Home was now the Machine Factions' top priority. Though Rikku was glad to help, she couldn't disguise the look of disappointment glued to her face. Djose was tiny, and there were many Al Bhed running around, building and restoring machina.

_This ought to be fun…_she thought.

Though, who knows, maybe she'd get used to it. She might even see some old friends from when she was younger.

Rikku thought about one particular friend, one who she would never forget.

_Gippal…_

Rikku both mentally cringed and smiled at the thought. Though, some say they were friends back in the days of Home, they couldn't be more wrong. They weren't just _friends. _They were best friends, but somehow so much more…Rikku couldn't quite explain it to people who didn't know. So, she would just smile and nod, say, "yes, we were friends," and move on.

She continued to walk through the temple, looking for _someone _in charge, to tell her where to go. As she walked she thought back on her memories of her childhood.

She and Gippal had been friends since _birth, _practically. Both parents were very close friends, so of course they brought along their kids whenever they got together. Though Gippal was a year older, they never let it get the best of their friendship, at least until they got older.

When they were eight and nine years old, they would wander around the massive building, looking for secret places to crawl in and hide.

One day, in a tiny crawl space they had found, hidden away from everyone else, Gippal asked, "Hey, Rik? Do you think friends can be in love?"

The question had taken her aback. _Where did that come from?_ At the time, Rikku was only eight and was oblivious to the meaning of most things.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I guess. Why?"

He smirked. "Just curious, is all."

They'd had many other encounters like that. Gippal would ask some out-of-the-blue question about life or love and Rikku would always be stunned. _Who knew Gippal was…deep? _She giggled to herself.

A couple of years later, they were out in another hidey-hole they'd found, munching on Bikanel greens. "Hey, Rik?"

"Yeah, Gip?"

"What's your dream?"

She looked at him curiously. "I don't understand."

He chuckled. "Y'know, what do you want to accomplish in life?"

She sat there, tearing another green between her teeth. "I dunno. Guess I haven't really thought about it."

He looked up, staring out, looking at nothing in particular. "I want to save Spira," he said, his voice soft.

"Yeah? How come?"

He looked back to her before grabbing a few more greens. "Just think about it, Rik. Don't you want a calm? I want to bring one to the people." He sat there eating, his gaze lost.

She giggled. "Well, of course. Just don't do anything stupid, Gip!"

They were almost never seen without each other, and would hang out whenever they could. Rik and Gip, that's who they were—quite infamous among the Al Bhed as the troublemakers.

They were inseparable, as many put it.

When they got a little older, they would go out and hunt fiends, practicing their magic. It was all dandy until that one day, almost eight years ago…

Rikku, Brother, Gippal, and a friend Cusa Lrelg—Cu, for short—went out hunting fiends. It was a hot summer day, and the desert was miserable. They got lost in the sea of sand, and were getting dehydrated.

When they sat down to take a break, a swarm of fiends attacked them. That day, Brother accidentally hit Rikku with a thunder spell, Cu broke her arm, and Gippal injured his eye, forever having to wear an eye patch because of it.

It was because of that day that the four of them never went out hunting again.

People had always assumed Rikku and Gippal had been a couple. Rikku didn't really know the answer to that. They weren't officially dating, but they did act as though they were. They'd held hands on a handful of occasions.

The first was when Gippal got pneumonia and was out sick for weeks. Rikku came to see him and she'd held his hand for a long time while she kept him company.

The second was when Rikku was starting 7th grade. She was nervous, so he held her hand and guided her towards the school before classes started.

The third was when he left Home, the last time Rikku had ever saw him until she visited Djose with Yuna and Paine.

It was still good between Gippal and Rikku for a while. The dynamic duo was fine, until Gippal started ignoring her.

He was fourteen, she was almost thirteen. He had just started the high school classes, and Rikku assumed at first it was because he had homework. But, no—he was far too busy getting in trouble. Rikku noticed that he was looking at the older Al Bhed girls a lot more, too.

_What do they have that I don't have?_ She had thought at the time. It wasn't until she grew a pair of long, tanned legs of her own and started developing that she realized why.

Slowly, as his first years of high school unfolded, he detached himself; became distant from his parents, from Rikku, from almost everyone. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Rikku had heard rumors that he was doing drugs, but she refused to believe it. Not Gippal, not her best friend.

When Rikku was thirteen going-on fourteen, she still considered Gippal her best friend. Though they hadn't had a _real _conversation in almost a year, he was still her friend at heart. She knew he always would be.

When almost two years had passed since Rikku and Gippal had spoken, the sudden cold shoulder he was giving her stopped. But only for a moment.

It was after school, and Rikku was working on homework. She was in her first year of high school, and having not many close friends besides Brother and Cu, she often kept to herself and hid in her room.

She was just about done when she heard it. His voice.

_Gippal's voice. _

Though she wouldn't admit it, she had feelings for Gippal. It was only natural; they'd been best friends for years, and she thought, who else to spend your life with? Al Bhed got married very young, and she'd always just assumed she and Gippal would tie the knot.

Even after he started ignoring her, she didn't lose faith. She was still in love with the same old Gippal she'd known, knowing that he was still that same person. Even if that person was buried deep down inside.

Her heart went into double-time as she heard loud, clanking footsteps approach her room. She tried to look busy, tried to hide the nervousness on her face.

He slowly opened the door. "Hey, Rik," he said casually.

The rapid heartbeat she'd just had stopped. _That's it? You'd think after ignoring me almost two years he wouldn't be so nonchalant about it all._

She plastered on a smile as she bit her tongue. "Hey."

He closed the door behind him, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "So, what's up?" he asked.

She blinked. "What's up? That's it?"

"What?"

She was fuming. _What? WHAT? _

"Nothing, I'd just assume after ignoring me for two years you'd have something else to say besides _what's up?"_

He looked down at the floor. Something seemed almost…sad in his gaze. Rikku immediately slumped. Her best friend had come back to her, and all she did was yell at him. She felt like a jerk.

She sighed. "Sorry, Gip."

He shook his head, his eyes still glued to the floor. "Don't be. I deserved that."

She sat there, really wanting to retort with a, _you bet you did, buster!_ But she kept her mouth silent.

After almost a minute had passed, she finally broke the silence. "So, what is it?"

He finally looked up at her, breaking his staring contest with her carpet. There was no mistaking the look of sadness on his face. Her heart stopped when she heard him say,

"I'm leaving, Rikku."

She blinked. "L-leaving? Leaving what?"

His voice stayed steady. "Home, Rik. I'm leaving Home."

Grief tore at her heart. "W-why?" She couldn't help the cracks in her voice.

"I'm joining the Crimson Squad. I wanted to join the Crusaders but they don't accept any Al Bhed applicants. I want to save Spira from Sin. People are suffering every day, and I want to help bring us the calm again."

She shook her head. "No, Gip! You can't fight Sin! That's dangerous!" Little did she know she herself would defeat Sin only a year later.

He sighed. "Yeah, it sucks, Rik, but I feel like I need to do this. Y'know, try to better myself. I think this'll be healthy for me."

It wasn't uncommon for Al Bhed to leave school at early ages. Since they could marry from as early as about sixteen, that's also when they started travelling Spira or working. Many drop out of school between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. Rikku herself had dropped out at fifteen to help Cid and Brother salvage lost ships among other things. Still, it was hard to believe Gippal was dropping out now. She'd known he'd wanted to save Spira for a long time, but she never actually thought he'd go. Her heartstrings pulled at her emotions.

She looked at him. "You…can't go, Gip. You're…you're my best friend." There. She had said it.

He looked up at her again. "You're my best friend too, Rik…I just want to protect our home."

He grabbed her hand. They sat there in silence for a while, before Gippal stood up.

"Well, I better go pack…I'm leaving tomorrow."

She stood up, too. "Tomorrow?"

He nodded, saying nothing else. Instead, he just pulled her into a hug.

Rikku couldn't help but tear up. Why now, when she'd just gotten him back?

As they pulled away, he looked at Rikku with his one good eye. They sat there for a moment, looking at each others distinctively swirly eyes, before he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against her own. She was surprised, but she didn't fight it. She hesitated before moving her lips back, not knowing quite what to do. He was her first kiss, but she knew she wasn't his.

They stayed there for a few more moments, kissing and embracing each other, Gippal's hands slowly stroking her back.

Then he broke away from her, gave her a small smile, before turning and walking out her door, never to be seen again.

That night, Rikku had cried herself to sleep.

The sad memories of her childhood all came rushing back into Rikku's mind. Her heart hurt. But she shook it away, desperately trying to find some sort of distraction.

"Oh, poopie. Isn't anybody in charge?" She asked furiously.

"I believe that'd be me, Cid's girl."

Her heart froze. That voice was all too familiar to her. That voice; dashing, charming, and far too cocky for his own good. She gulped, plastered on her usual peppy smile, and turned around.

Gippal was standing there, decked out in his usual purples and blues, his shiny blonde hair sticking up. He was smirking, but there was something else to his smile, something Rikku couldn't quite pinpoint. She tried to subtly check him out. He was much…manlier than when they were younger. He was much more built, but in a lean kind of way. He was tanner, and had a slight amount of scruff on his face, almost invisible to the human eye.

Though she'd like to deny it, she couldn't help but admit that he did look _hot._

She mustered up the best playful glare she could, sauntered over to him, and put her index finger on his chest.

"Hey, buster, not a very tight ship you're running here."

He laughed playfully. "Hey, I'm doin' the best I can. Can you blame me? There's a _ton _of Al Bhed here!"

Rikku looked around. There certainly _were _a lot of people here. "Yeah, how do you fit all these people inside one little temple?"

"There are a lot of rooms in the cloister of trials. You'd be surprised at how many we actually discovered that nobody knew were there."

"Yeah, one of those is mine, right? I need someplace to sleep, buddy."

He smirked. "You could stay in my room," he said playfully.

Rikku fought back a blush. Though she'd like nothing more, she simply squinted her eyes at him and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Har har, Gippal."

He put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I was kidding, okay?"

Her heart sank a little. She wished he wasn't. But, she was here to work, not here to get sucked up in romance, right?

"_Work, _darn you!" Rikku shouted. She kicked the buzzing machina she was working on. It whirred and died.

She growled and sat down. After Gippal assigned her to work on repairing the old machina, she'd started right away. She had been at it for hours, the sun having set long ago. Her bones ached from the rigorous work, and sweat drenched her headband. She scowled to herself. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving her alone.

"Need some assistance, Cid's girl?"

She looked up. Gippal was standing there with a cocky grin on his face. "I'd think after running around Spira all the time, this would be a cakewalk for you."

She stood up. "Yeah, well, this is tough work, mister. I'd like some help, yeah."

He continued to grin while he pulled off his shirt. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. Kneeling down to look at the machina, he started pulling out tools while Rikku leaned against the wall, exhausted.

Though she felt helpless just watching him work, she couldn't help but admire the view. His muscles bulged under the t-shirt, well-defined underneath the scrap of cloth. He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his biceps wiggled with even the slightest movement. She bit her lip while he continued away at the machina.

Back in Home, when Rikku and Gippal were still Rik and Gip, she'd had feelings for him, yes. Though she would admit, they were mostly emotional. But now that they were older, and for the most part, more mature…she couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if Gippal had never left Home, if they would've gotten married, where their life would be now…

She shook those thoughts away. While it's nice to ponder what would've been, it never happened. Besides, she felt lucky to have saved Spira twice.

Gippal grunted and stood up. He wiped some oil from his hands into a dirty towel. "Looks like it can't be repaired. Sorry, Rik."

She blinked. Rikku hadn't heard him call her that in years. She opened her mouth and tried to think of a response, but her brow furrowed. It was shocking; hearing her childhood nickname from the one man who she'd thought was completely oblivious to her.

He cocked his head to the side. "Uh, somethin' wrong, kid?"

She looked back to him, shaking all irritable thoughts from her head. She mustered up the best playful glare she could and poked at his chest. _Oh, it's so…muscled and…soft. _She gulped.

"Who ya callin' a kid, buddy? I'm only like a year younger than you."

He chuckled and pushed her forehead slightly. "Yeah, well, I'm still in charge. So, as long as I give you a paycheck, I can call you 'kid.'" He bent down to pick up the tools, giving Rikku another good look at his tanned, muscled back.

_Yikes, I am not going to last here, am I?_

She hadn't realized she had been staring until she heard him say, "enjoying the view, Cid's girl?"

She blinked and looked at him, smirking at her. Her face flushed involuntarily.

This only made him laugh again. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. Most girls get flustered around me anyways."

She glared at him again and took a step forward. "Well, I'm not most girls."

A look passed across his face that Rikku couldn't quite read. He simply shook his head and softly said, "No, you're not."

His gentle tone and the soft expression on his face threw her. _There's the old weirdly sensitive Gippal I know. _

She simply sat there, unable to speak. He gave a small, _hmm,_ for a chuckle, and then threw his dirty rag to the floor. "Bright and early, Cid's girl," he said, wandering off to his room.

She bit at her bottom lip. "Yeah," she squeaked out, before not-so-confidently sauntering to her own.

The next few weeks carried on like this. Rikku would be assigned to a different section each day it seemed, with Gippal always nearby. It was strange, she thought, seeing him on a regular basis again. Though now he seemed…different. He was more mature (slightly) and he was able to really concentrate on his work. He had a good dynamic with the rest of his employees, and Rikku was starting to wonder just what triggered this change in him. The Gippal she knew from her childhood had never had the ambition nor will to do anything besides _sleeping. _She admitted she rather liked these changes. Rikku decided they were for the better.

But while she did appreciate the work dynamics and friendliness Gippal provided, she couldn't help but think something was missing. After being surrounded by the love antics of Tidus and Yuna, Rikku couldn't help but feel lonely. Sure, she was independent, but she'd had her friends or family close by her entire life.

She sighed. Currently, the bubbly blonde was outside by the bridge, enjoying the sunset. Rikku did admit that Djose was gorgeous this time of day.

The sound of clomping feet broke her from those thoughts. _Well, those loud boots sound awfully familiar._

"Hey, Cid's girl."

Without looking away from the beautiful pink and red hues, she kicked her leg towards the sound of the voice, connecting with his shin. "I have a name, Gippal."

He chuckled and stood next to her, their shoulders bumping. "Yeah, I know. I'm just teasin' you."

Rikku felt goose bumps trail her arm, despite the sleeves she wore. "You need something, Lord Djose?" she joked. He simply chuckled again.

"Just wanted to look at the sunset and talk to my favorite girl. That a crime?"

She blushed. _Favorite girl?_ She squeaked in her head. "Guess not," the blonde mumbled. This was very unlike her, but she couldn't help but feel this way. They were ex-best friends who had been through a lot, most of it weighing on her emotions. The two Al Bhed sat for a while, looking at the sun which dipped lower into the sea, no words passed between them.

Gippal broke the silence finally. "So, how does it feel?"

Rikku furrowed her brows, hiding them in her blue headband. "How does what feel?"

Gippal smirked. "How does it feel to be working for a handsome guy like me?"

She smacked his arm. "Funny," she retorted.

He laughed it off. "No, how does it feel to be one of Spira's most popular saviors?"

The bubbly girl shrugged. "I think Yunie would take that title," she said. Gippal shook his head, chuckling all the while.

"Yeah, but, c'mon. You saved Spira twice. You must feel pretty accomplished. Plus, you're like, famous in a way."

Rikku giggled. "Not really. People only recognize Yuna, not her crazy blonde cousin with daggers."

He bumped her shoulder with his own. "Still. Hell, I left Home to save Spira, and here I come to find out you did it all by yourself?"

She tensed a little at the subject of his departure from Home, but decided to continue on with the conversation, as it clearly didn't bother him. "Not all by myself," she stated proudly. "I had a lot of help, you know. If my friends hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to. Guess you didn't need to leave after all…" she mumbled the last part quietly. _Did I say that out loud? I hope he didn't hear…_

Rikku saw him visibly tense. "Yeah…guess I didn't."

They sat there for a little while longer, bathing in the awkward silence. Until Gippal said, "It was worth it though. I mean, I got to kiss you, didn't I?"

Her heart picked up in speed. _What?_

"I-I guess so," she stuttered. He just chuckled at her response.

"Come now, Rik. You're not gonna let this be awkward now, right? Usually you'll have a joke to lighten the mood…"

Her heart wanted to burst. She was suddenly so mad at him. "What, now that we're discussing my first kiss, suddenly we need a joke to make it better?"

He paused, and for the first time that night looked over at her. "That was your first kiss?"

She nodded. "Well, yeah. Didn't you know that already? I mean we were best friends…"

He cast his look down. "We hadn't really talked in a few years. How would I have known?"

Rikku was steaming now. _Please, tell me he's joking! Ooh, I'm going to rip his good eye out of his head! Meanie!_

"Maybe if you'd have asked, or acknowledged me in any way. I would have told you, Gip. I would've been your friend again in a heartbeat," she said, surprisingly soft.

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

He looked back up towards the sun, which was now barely peeking over the horizon. The sky was an orange hue, emanating all around them, making their skin appear as if glowing. "Rikku…"

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. The younger blonde knew this sign. This meant he had to talk about something serious, or something he didn't want to talk about, but needed to. "I really did like you, y'know. I didn't just kiss you for kicks."

She bit her lower lip slightly. _Really?_ She wanted to ask. She let him continue.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk all those years ago. Can you forgive me, Rik?"

She blinked. That was out of character for him, but very sweet nonetheless. She wanted to be mad at him, but he was giving her a look that wanted to make her melt right where she stood. "Of course," she blurted out. Her green eyes swirled with happiness.

His own eyes mirrored her emotions. He gently placed his hand on top of hers, and before she knew it, he was leaning in to kiss her.

She did not mind, however. It had been too long since their last, and first, kiss. She wanted to feel his smooth, tanned lips against her own.

Their lips met in a semi-awkward brush, before pressing more firmly together. Rikku let out a breath of air she was not aware she had been holding in. Heaven…the only word she deemed acceptable to describe their embrace. Her hands snaked up into his golden, spiky hair, gripping it softly. This was nice. She had wanted this kind of thing for a while now.

His lips moved fluidly against her own, slightly parting and reconnecting. His hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her as close as possible. They just simply wanted to be close; there was no desperation behind it. Just a human need to be in contact with someone you care about.

She slid her other hand over his chest, feeling his heart thump against his chest. He was just as nervous and excited as she was.

His tongue snaked out to trace her bottom lip, making her shiver with delight. The male's teeth grazed lightly over the lip, nibbling and licking all the matter. This kiss had much more skill than it had those years ago. Briefly Rikku wondered where he got all the practice, but decided, hey; she didn't care. As long as Gippal was hers now, she could care less.

When both Al Bhed's lungs burned for air, they pulled apart slowly, their foreheads touching. Gippal smirked; Rikku giggled.

They sat in the embrace for a while, breathing in each other's scents, before pulling in for one more kiss, this one much shorter.

"I missed you, Rik," Gippal whispered.

She smiled. She nuzzled him a little before breathing back, "I missed you too, Gip."

Soon, they met in another passionate embrace, the remains of the sunset now gone, illuminating them in semi-darkness.

_A/N: Wala! And there it is. I'd intended for this to be longer, as I said up top, but hey, what're you gonna do? I like how this came out though. I also had planned this to have a lemon, but decided just T would work. Any thoughts on me adding the lemon? I suppose I could put it in a separate chapter as an epilogue…if not, we can just enjoy the gushy romantic stuff here But tell me your thoughts in reviews! (Plus the more I get, the happier I am!)_

_Reviews and faves are much appreciated! All feedback is welcome! (Though, I ask if you're going to flame, provide some constructive criticism, and at least sign in. I do appreciate constructive criticism; they help me as an author better myself.)_

_Also—Cusa Lrelg translates to 'some chick.' I was too lazy to think of a real character to put in there, plus I thought it'd be kinda funny…no? Okay…*hides*_


End file.
